


I am so sorry, it's for Reddit. Please forgive me.

by DamionCrow



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionCrow/pseuds/DamionCrow
Summary: Adolf and Joseph exchange letters.
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Joseph Stalin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I am so sorry, it's for Reddit. Please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost nothing about these two, but I did a bit of research, and found out they did send some letters to eachother, which is what I'm going to work off of.
> 
> I really did do my best, it's hard to write about things you don't know much about. I really did try to research their real life relationship, but it was difficult, and confusing 
> 
> I hope this is adequate.

"Stalin,

Your response has greatly pleased me, I must admit, dictatorship is tiring, and it seems to be taking it's toll on me.

Putting that aside, I would like to address the-".

Stalin sighed, rubbing his temple as read the letter. Adolf had been getting informal with his writing, and it made things complicated. He was advised to respond to him in kind, sympathising with his plight.

He set aside the letter, drawing out his own paper, and readying his ink.

"To the-", he began to write Adolf's formal title, hesitating as he contemplated the connotations that would imply, instead favouring an informal title and introduction.

"Hitler,

I am glad to hear you're pleased, and sorrowful to hear your woes, if you need an outlet for your frustrations, you can always write.

Regarding the-"

Finishing the letter, Stalin let a smile drift upon his face, glad he could offer his assistance, before quickly repressing his feelings, adopting a stern look once more.

-A few months later-

It had been a few months, and two leaders had dropped formality entirely, only regressing into such a style of writing when regarding war.

Adolf Hitler looked at the new letter in his hand, making sure he was alone before giggling to himself, tearing it open as he read Stalin's response.

"My dear friend, Adolf,

I too wish to be there with you, but you know as well as I that it would inconvenience us both. We have a war on our hands, it wouldn't be safe. I must say, I am running out of words to write, we've been sending letters to each other daily for at least a few weeks now. How does your clever mouth come up with such artistic words?"

Hitler inhaled sharply, his heart pounding in his chest as he failed to hold back a smile. He wasn't sure when his feelings for Stalin started to change, but he'd been thinking about him often, never lasting more than a day before giving into the temptation to write to him.

He giddily walked over to his writing desk, quickly drafting a response to the man.

Stalin groaned, he had received yet another letter from his mustached friend, but he couldn't stop the smile from making it's way onto his face as he opened it.

"Dearest Joseph,

I find myself in love with you. I both adore and admire you. I yearn for you. My heart beats for you.

Without your love, life would be death, and death my life.

I eagerly await your response,

Yours lovingly, Adolf."

Stalin sat frozen, his eyes wide, and his lips tight. Things had gone to far, he needed to put a stop to this immediately.

He hurriedly began to write.

"Adolf,

I do not reciprocate your feelings, I would appreciate it if we could keep things platonic, or refers back to formality.

I am deeply sorry for any grief I have caused you.

Stalin."

He took a deep breath, sending the letter off, almost regretting how could he was to the other man.

When Stalin received the news, he genuinely thought that, for a second, he was being stabbed, due to the sharp pain in his heart.

He retreated to his room, tears spilling out his eyes, though he willed them not to.

Adolf was dead. He commited suicide shortly after he received Stalin's letter.

It was his fault, and he knew it, holding a shaking hand to his mouth as he sobbed in grief


End file.
